White blood cell analysis is an important tool in the diagnosis of many diseases and disorders in humans. However, there are approximately 1000 times more red cells than white cells in human blood, and the presence of the red cells interfere with analysis of the white cells. Thus, there is a need to remove the red cells quickly to permit efficient analysis of the white cells.